<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call Me Red by Poppins_you_flirt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420939">Call Me Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppins_you_flirt/pseuds/Poppins_you_flirt'>Poppins_you_flirt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emmerdale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Conversations, F/F, Heist, Lesbian Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppins_you_flirt/pseuds/Poppins_you_flirt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So after seeing a post on twitter last week about someone wanting a fic written that followed on from Vanessa finding out about the casino heist, I decided I wanted to give it a go. This is basically an alternate way that confrontation could have gone. Bit of conversation and then...well, a bit of smut :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call Me Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Call Me Red</p><p> </p><p>Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p> </p><p>Huddled over a half glass of wine in the far corner of the Woolpack, Vanessa sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day. And what a long day it had been!</p><p>Earlier she’d been happy. More than that actually, she'd been <em>excited</em> at what the future would bring. After an extended break away, she’d driven home only to over hear Charity more or less finalising a deal on buying a home for their family. Ofcourse initially, she hadn’t been quite so enthusiastic to find out her fiancé <em>once again</em>, was going behind her back, arranging things that really, the 2 of them should be discussing and deciding together. </p><p>Countless times throughout their relationship, Charity had jumped into something with both feet, leaving Vanessa as nothing more than a mere after thought. She knew ofcourse that, that was the kind of person Charity was. She had always been an impulsive person. On some level, its one of the things Vanessa loved about her. On the other hand, it made her feel like the weaker link in the relationship. Like her thoughts and her feelings didn’t matter as much.</p><p>Any time Vanessa had challenged Charity about one of these impulsive decisions, somehow, the pub owner would manage to say all the right things to make Vanessa relent and go along with it all. Like earlier, the taller blonde had brought back all the memories of her late father. She’d told Vanessa how Frank was looking down on them, wanting them to move on and be happy in life and all the while, her fiancé was looking at her with those mesmerising green eyes. Why could she never say no to those damn green eyes?!</p><p>Well that was an easy question. She was in love. The kind of in love that you see in all those cheesy rom-com movies. The last couple of years since they’d shared that out of the blue kiss in the cellar, her life had taken an unexpected yet thrilling turn. At her age, she thought all the wild days were over but then along came Charity to show her that there was still life in the old dog yet.</p><p>Two years ago, Vanessa had finally admitted to herself who she really was. She was a lesbian. A big one at that. It baffled her sometimes to think back at how in denial she’d always been with herself. Any relationship she’d ever had in the past, with a man, she’d always seemed like she was trying too hard. Like, she was trying to convince herself aswell as everyone else that <em>that </em>was what she wanted.</p><p>She hadn’t though, had she?</p><p>She’d hit the nail on the head when she’d explained to Rhona how she’d felt when she’d slept with Charity. She’d never felt that way before in her entire life. It was as though<em> finally</em>, she’d woken up. She could see everything more clearly. All the signs had been there, she’d obviously just been coasting through life with her eyes closed.</p><p>Metaphorically ofcourse.</p><p>Sex with men had been OK, but nothing compared to how she felt not only when Charity touched her, but when <em>she</em> touched Charity. There was a reason her fiancé always called her the tiny blonde rocket woman and the reason was she literally couldn’t get enough. It was like she had years of hot, lesbian sex to catch up on and she was determined to do so. That is, until Charity would lay completely spent beneath her, gasping for breath as she told the vet she couldn’t take anymore.</p><p>That always brought a smile to her face. It wasn’t a secret that Charity had a colourful history when it came to relationships and sex. The amount of partners, male and female that Charity had been with and yet, by the bar owners admission, no one had ever challenged her this much in bed. Charity had always been so used to being the dominant one when it came to sex. Not only that but she’d never really experienced the affection and warmth Vanessa provided her in the afterglow. The vet gave her the safety net she’d never had before. A safe place where she could completely unravel and bare it all before her partner.</p><p>Yes, they were a great partnership, in and out of the bedroom, which is why it hurt the vet to discover tonight that Charity had lied about the money she gave to Jai for the house. Not only did she lie but she’d swore on the kids’ life that she hadn’t done anything dodgy to have that money in her possession. Vanessa had taken her word for it and had allowed herself to dream about the little life they were creating for themselves. That was until she’d caught Vinny snooping around Jacobs fold. When Mandy’s son had sat down and caught her up on everything that Charity had done while she was away, Vanessa had felt all of her hopes and dreams come spiralling back down to reality.</p><p><em>Ofcourse </em>the money was dodgy. You don’t complain about money as much as Charity did if you’ve got a hefty savings account on the side.</p><p>She was furious with her fiancé and she was furious with herself for believing her lies. Would she ever be able to trust Charity again? I mean, what kind of person swears on their kids’ life, knowing full well they’re lying through their teeth?! She felt like she’d forgiven Charity for so many things throughout their relationship and now, <em>yet again </em>she was going to have to decide whether this was another one of those forgiving situations or whether this time, enough was enough.</p><p>The thought of breaking up with Charity however was...well, it was heart breaking. She loved her fiancé more than she'd ever loved anyone, Johnny aside, in her whole life. They made each other happy...they made each other laugh and cry and all the other soppy crap that comes with a steady relationship. The thought of not being with her anymore...could she do that? Now she'd finally experienced what true love really felt like, could she walk away from that?<br/>

She sighed and as she did, she looked up just in time to see the object of her thoughts saunter into the bar from out the back. Their eyes met and Vanessa watched a smile slowly spread onto her fiancé's lips as she turned in her direction.<br/>

"Finally..." came Kim's voice from the other side of the bar. "Do you know how long I've been waiting here for a drink?!"<br/>

Charity stopped her approach towards the vet and turned to Kim who was sat on a bar stool, a £10 slotted between her index and middle finger which was undoubtedly waiting to be traded for a vodka and tonic. Rolling her eyes, Charity turned back to look at Vanessa. "2 minutes babe, Morticia Addams needs lubricating.”</p><p>The vet watched on as Charity went about making the owner of home farm a drink. The moment her fiancé had come into sight, Vanessa’s heart had skipped a beat. After several hours of not seeing each other, her heart always seemed to do that. Right now, even though she was really mad at the blonde, her body still seemed to betray her mind. Picking up her wine, she took a generous mouthful, her cheeks puffing out as she attempted to swallow the remaining liquid in one go. A few moments later, Charity made her way over.</p><p>“As if on cue, here’s another for my beautiful little lady” the bar owner said, placing a new glass of wine in front of the vet before she sat opposite her with her own full glass. “Marlon’s having a hissy fit out the back. I’ve been in there the last half hour helping him fluff pastry for tomorrows pies, or so I think that’s what I’ve done anyway. Who knows? Word of advice babe, stay away from the pies tomorrow” she finished with a wink.</p><p>The vet managed a a tight lipped smile in response before she picked up the new glass of wine and brought it to her lips.</p><p>Sensing something was off, Charity raised an eyebrow. “You alright, babe? You’re quiet.”</p><p>Vanessa let the wine remain in her mouth for a few moments before allowing it to slip down her throat. Holding the bar owners gaze for several moments, she thought about how she was going to approach the conversation. Part of her wanted to scream and shout about her being a big, dirty liar and the other part wanted to break down and cry as she confessed how much the lying had hurt her.</p><p>“Babe, seriously, what’s up?” Charity leant forward, her hand reaching out to grasp onto Vanessa’s wrist.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Vanessa replied. “Were you ever going to tell me that the money you’ve just used for a deposit to our future house was from the casino heist?”</p><p>It felt like someone had thrown a bucket of ice cold water over Charity’s entire body. From the question that had just been thrown her way to the almost death glare Vanessa was sending her way, she’d never felt more nervous in her whole life.</p><p>And that was saying something after all the scrapes she’d found herself in over the years.</p><p>“Well??” Vanessa asked after receiving no response.</p><p>Charity sat back in her seat. “Babe...I...I...look, I can explain.”<br/>
A sarcastic laugh left Vanessa’s mouth. “Can you?! Coz when you tried to explain earlier you lied through the teeth and not only that, you <em>swore</em> on our children's lives that that money was in no way dodgy! Charity, how could you do this?!”</p><p>“Ness, babe, please... I'm sorry Ok? I just did what I thought was for the best and I…”<br/>
”For the best?” Vanessa exclaimed, interrupting the other woman. “How do you work that one out? You think <em>lying</em> to me is for the best?! How many times do I need to tell you to stop hiding things from me? How are we ever going to work when all you do is lie and keep things from me? How am I ever meant to trust you?!”<br/>
The bar owner reached out with both hands. “Ness..” The vet pulled her hand away from her fiancé's grip. The move made Charity’s face fall even further. An ache worked it's way into her chest. She'd really fucked things up this time. Vanessa was right, as usual. Once again she’d kept yet another thing hidden from her future wife and she suddenly felt really anxious. What would the vet do? Would she tell everyone and worse, would she end their engagement? Their relationship…? Tears began to form in her eyes at the thought while a thickness settled in her throat. “Ness, I'm an idiot. I.. God, why do I do this?! Any time an opportunity to do someone over comes up, I latch on. I'm greedy, I'm selfish and I don't deserve you.” She looked down at the table. “I already know I don't." She looked up again, meeting the still cold glare of her fiancè. </p><p>“Self pity isn't a good look on you, Charity.” She took a deep breath while contemplating what she wanted to say. “Look, I'm not stupid. I know the kind of person you are. You rip people off and do these pathetic scams...<em>I know</em> that. I'd hoped that maybe now you were more settled, with me and the kids, you'd put that kind of thing behind you. You've got so much to lose now and yet, you still swan around acting like you're the only one in the world that matters.”<br/>
”That's not what…”<br/>
Vanessa held up her hand, effectively shutting Charity up. “<em>You do,</em> Charity. Maybe you don't realise it but that's exactly how it seems. You’re constantly trying to get a rise out of people.” She stopped talking, giving herself another moment as she felt her anger rise. Taking a sip of her wine, she swilled the liquid around in her mouth for a few seconds before swallowing. “But then, away from that, you're the most protective mum and grandmother I've ever met. The way you handled everything with Sarah... And, you make me laugh. Sometimes so much, I don't know how I haven't wet my pants yet.” She watched Charity’s lip quirk into a small smile and couldn't help a small smile from appearing on her own. “You love me like no one else ever has but then in the next breath, you treat me like I’m no one and my feelings don't matter.”<br/>
Charity slowly shook her head. “No, babe. If you knew how much you matter to me you'd...well, you'd probably run a mile. I am so in love with you, Ness. The kind of in love that I've never had with anyone else before. The thought of not having you with me... I honestly don’t think I’d cope. I don’t know how I got this far in life with out you to be honest. You’re like…like my anchor. No matter where I go or what I do, you’re there, keeping me grounded.”</p><p>Vanessa furrowed her brows. “You’re making me sound like some sort of doormat. Waiting around for you to come back from doing whatever you want.”</p><p>“What, no…that’s not what I meant. Babe, you know I’m crap with this kind of stuff. I can never explain what I’m feeling inside. It always comes out wrong.” She sighed, bringing a hand up to rub at her forehead.</p><p>A long sigh left Vanessa’s mouth at the same time. Her eye's looked over to the right, behind the bar. “You see over there….” Charity followed Vanessa’s gaze, looking towards the bar. “My life changed beyond that door, down in the cellar. <em>You </em>changed my life in that cellar, in so many ways. For years, I felt like I was…I don’t know, in limbo? I never seemed to be able to have a long term relationship, while everyone around me was all coupled up and making future plans. Then there I was, getting knocked up, by a 17 year old no less.” She laughed at herself, shaking her head as her hands began picking at the corner of a beer mat. “I was so desperate to find a man that I even went after Daz.”</p><p>“Yea, not one of you finer moments, babe.”</p><p>“Like your taste in men is any better…” Vanessa shot back.</p><p>Charity held up her hands. “Touche.”</p><p>“Anyway, it turned out I’d just been going after the wrong people.” Blue eyes met green as she, aswell as Charity thought back on their first kiss. “When you kissed me down in the cellar, you finally made me tune into something I’d been ignoring my whole life. I’ll admit, it was hard to come to terms with at the start and I never imagined that you and I would ever become so serious but, we did. On paper, we’re like the most mis-matched couple ever and yet somehow, it works. At least, I thought it did.”</p><p>The smile that had grace Charity’s face as Vanessa had spoken suddenly dropped. “It is…<em>it is </em>working. Please, Ness..”</p><p>Vanessa shook her head slightly. “We won’t work if you keep doing things behind my back and I can’t be with you, if I cant trust you.”</p><p>“I get that” the taller blonde replied. She reached over once more and engulfed one of the vets hands. “Babe, I know we’ve had our ups and downs over the last 2 years but look at where we are? We're engaged and we're a strong family unit. This is what I dreamt of as a little girl. When everything around me was shit, I’d let my mind wander off and imagine this perfect little life. Granted, you're a lot prettier then the person I <em>thought </em>I'd eventually settle down with…” she grinned, causing the vet to smile. “….but I seriously wouldn't have it any other way<em>. You </em>are my dream Vanessa Woodfield and I promise you…..today is the last time I ever lie to you…' she said with every ounce of sincerity she possessed. 'I promise…' she finished at a whisper.</p><p>Squeezing the bar owners hand in her own, Vanessa leant forward, indicating for Charity to do the same. They kissed softly. “I love you…” she told her. “That's exactly the kind of thing I needed to hear.”</p><p>“It's the exact kind of thing that needed to be said, babe. I won’t lose you.” Running her hands up Vanessa's arms from across the table, she looked off to the side for a moment. Looking back at her wife she smirked. “And I'm going to show you exactly how much.” With the wine forgotten, she took a hold of Vanessa's hand and dragged her out of the booth.</p><p>“Charity, wait…..what are you doing?” Charity never answered her as she guided them through the back and towards the cellar.</p><p>Shutting the door behind them, Charity walked backwards down the ramp, grinning flirtatiously to an amused Vanessa. Pulling her further in towards far end of the cellar, the taller blonde finally pushed the vet, face first up against a wall. Her hands we're beneath her wife's top, groping the bra clad breasts firmly while her lips assaulted the milky neck before her.</p><p>Vanessa's hands were braced against the cold wall of the cellar, enjoying aswell as holding herself up as Charity ground in to her behind….and all the other delicious things she was doing. “Charity….we shouldn't. Someone could walk in and you’re meant to be serving out there.” </p><p>“Chaz is around but that’s not important right now..' Charity whispered into her ear before engulfing the lobe, sucking it hard into her mouth.</p><p>“Oh….god, that's good' the smaller blonde gasped, feeling shivers course down her spine.</p><p>“You like that, babe?” Charity purred. Her right hand began to slip down over her fiancé's taut stomach. She slipped her fingers easily beneath the waistband of the black stretchy pants and underwear. “I know something else you'll find just as….<em>good</em>…” Sliding over the short curls, she dipped her middle finger through the moist lips below. “So wet Vanessa. It's exactly how I like you…” She held the blonde close to her, feeling the smaller woman quiver in her arms when her fingers teased the bundle of nerves between her legs. “Spread open for me more, babe.”</p><p>Being the ever dutiful woman she was, Vanessa slid her right leg along the floor, making way for Charity's hand to fit snugly between her thighs. 'You <em>Charity</em><em>Dingle</em>are very, very bad…'</p><p>A throaty chuckle left Charity. 'You never usually complain about that when I’ve got my hand between your legs. Infact, I definitely remember you telling me countless times that I was oh so fucking….amazing…” Pushing the blondes bra up and off her fiancé's breasts, the bar owner's left hand finally took the naked flesh into the palm of her hand. Her right hand in the mean time continue to slip more firmly though the increasingly wet lips between Vanessa's legs. “Tell me how much you want me…”</p><p>The vet's breathing had quickened as her body eagerly anticipated what was to come. She'd been so lost in the feeling of lightly thrusting against the barely there fingers that she almost didn't register what Charity had said. “Mmm, you know how much I want you.”</p><p>“I want to hear you say it.” To emphasise her point, she pressed more firmly into the blonde's engorged clit.</p><p>“Ohhhh..” Vanessa gasped, her hips bucking at the contact. “You know what I want you to tell me about..?”</p><p>Charity's tongue slipped out, licking along the underside of her fiance's ear. “What's that, babe” she said with a smile.</p><p>The blonde shivered at the sensations between her legs and around her neck. It felt as though Charity was touching her all over. “I want you to tell me about Red.”</p><p>Charity’s hands stopped moving as she contemplated Vanessa’s question. “What?”</p><p>“When Vinny told me about the casino heist, he told me you dressed up like some sort of Jessica Rabbit doppelgänger. I want you to tell me what you looked like..”</p><p>A slow smile worked it’s way onto Charity’s face. She started to ease her fingers out of their warm cocoon, that was until Vanessa’s hand grabbed at it, keeping her hand in place.</p><p>“Don't….you….dare!” The blonde warned. “You worked me all up and there's no way you're leaving me high and dry.” Smirking behind the blonde, Charity suddenly pushed forward, causing Vanessa's whole body to press into the cellar wall. She hit the solid concrete with such force that the air in her lungs came bursting out. “Charity…” she gasped. Her left cheek was pressed against the wall while her fiancé leant around her, putting her own right cheek against the wall in front of her face. The fingers Charity had inside her began to slide in and out slowly.</p><p>“High and dry, babe?” Charity laughed sarcastically. “Can you feel this? You're anything but <em>dry</em> right now.” Her thumb moved up, running circles around the erect clit.</p><p>From the delicious sensations Charity was creating between her legs, to being trapped against the cellar wall and then the fear factor of being caught (again) having sex…..it was almost too much excitement for the vet. She stared back at her fiancé, who's nose was almost touching her own. This feeling of entrapment was turning her on more than she could even describe. Perhaps bringing bondage in to the bedroom would be something they should talk about in the future.</p><p>“You want to know about Red, huh?” Charity licked her lips as she thought of how to describe her appearance the night of the casino heist. “Red was…she was <em>sexy</em>, babe. I think you’d have really liked her. She wore that black, fitted dress. You know the one that clings to me in all the right places?”</p><p>Vanessa’s eyes slipped closed as she imagined Charity wearing the dress she’d only ever seen her in once before. All the while she was revelling in the feel of Charity’s fingers working their magic between her legs.</p><p>“Do you know why we call her red, babe? It’s because she has this long, flowing red hair that matched perfectly with the deep red lipstick on her mouth.”</p><p>“Oh god…I….I love it when you wear the red lipstick” the blonde gasped.</p><p>“I know you do” Charity replied with a smirk as she picked up the pace with her fingers.</p><p>Vanessa opened her eye’s again, locking eyes once more with her fiancé. “Keep doing that…with you fingers. I w-want you deeper…..harder.”</p><p>Charity smiled back at her, continuing to rub the soft walls surrounding her fingers. “And I want you to call me Red.” Charity pushed herself into the blonde's body as much as she could. Her hips began to thrust firmly against the arse in front, causing her fingers to delve deeper inside her partner. “Vanessa…” she breathed. “My tiny blonde rocket woman…. I love you.” Removing her left hand from beneath the blonde's top, she sought out her partners, lacing their fingers together before bringing them above their heads. 'I want you to feel my fingers slipping inside you and imagine its Red doing it.” She pressed her body harder still into the smaller frame, her fingers still sliding easily inside the tight entrance. “I want to hear you scream out in ecstasy. I want youto cry my name as I fuck you like you’ve never been fucked before.”</p><p>Their ragged breaths washed over one another's face's. Vanessa's leant forward so her forehead rested against the bar owners. “I-I'm so close, <em>Red</em>.”</p><p>Charity grinned. “I know you are, babe…..let go.” She picked up the pace of her thrusting, crashing her hips hard into the blonde's behind. The movement created just enough friction to cause her own centre to tingle in approval. The sight of her fiance's flushed face and the sounds pouring out of her beautiful mouth were almost enough encouragement to make her fall over the edge. “Oh god…” she groaned, her own orgasm approaching at an alarming rate. “You know exactly how to make me come without even touching me…' Her thrusts quickened yet again. Her fingers sinking deeper inside Vanessa’s lips. Her hand was drenched in the vet’s arousal now….a feeling that made her clit tighten in pleasure. 'Y-you're gona make Red come….ohh, fu-fuck, babe…' she whispered.</p><p>Right on the edge herself, Vanessa gripped tightly at Charity's hand above her head. “Open your eye's, Red….I want to see you.” The second Charity’s dark green eyes focused on her, Vanessa's body completely tensed up. “Oh my God, <em>Red</em>…” she growled, her hips barely able to move between her fiancé's body and the wall, but even the slightest thrust of her hips sent shocks throughout her body.</p><p>Seeing the smaller woman fall over the edge and feeling her fingers be completely consumed by the hungry contracting walls, Charity crashed over the edge herself. Her hold against her wife tightened as she bucked hard against her. “Oh shit….oh shit….” she chanted.</p><p>Their bodies shook together, drawing out every last spasm their orgasms created. The only thing that could be heard within the cellar was the heavy breathing coming from the far wall, beyond the sofa. That was until the low creak of the cellar door bounced form the walls.</p><p>“Umm Charity….hate to break up the girl on girl action you’ve got going on in here but there's a line forming at the bar and incase you’ve forgotten, you’re meant to be out there serving. You know, doing your actual<em> job</em><em>.</em>”</p><p>The couple were grateful they’d come to the bottom end of the cellar and around the corner so the chef couldn’t see them. Charity's head had come to rest on Vanessa's shoulder and she found herself bouncing slightly as Vanessa laughed silently beneath her. It took a few seconds for either of them to answer but it was Charity who lifted her head and spoke. “Marlon, we're not doing anything in here…”</p><p>“Yea right, so how do you explain the orgasmic squeals we just heard when we opened the door” came Chas’s voice.</p><p>“That was just….you know, sometimes when you stretch….you're….you're inner porn star comes out…” She pretended to stretch as Vanessa corrected herself, letting out a high pitched sigh.</p><p>“Save it Charity, I shared living space with you guys remember? Just get out here and do your shift. I’m sick of carrying you.”</p><p>Hearing the door click back into place, Charity took a deep breath, letting it out against the back of her wife's neck.</p><p>Vanessa was leant up against the cellar wall. “Charity, I don't think I can walk properly…” the said with a small laugh.</p><p>The taller blonde grinned as she leant in to leave a quick peck on the vet’s lips. “You'll be fine. If anyone asks we'll just say the wine got to you.”</p><p>“I love that this is our special place.”</p><p>Charity laughed, leaning into her fiance again. “Me too, babe.” They kissed for several seconds until remembering Chas’s stern voice. Making sure they were presentable, they both quickly went through to the kitchen in the back, happy to see the place was empty so Charity could wash her hands. Standing at the sink, Charity gave the other woman a sideways glance. She loved seeing Vanessa's blonde locks sticking to her sweat covered face. Even more so when she was the one to have caused it. She hoped this desire she felt for her fiance never ceased to exist. “So, <em>babe</em>….” Charity started, lifting an eyebrow to the blonde. “How about you hang out at the bar with me til closing then we can walk home together?”</p><p>Vanessa smiled. “Well, seeing as Tracy has the kids tonight, there’s no where else I’d rather be.”</p><p>Drying off her hands, Charity stepped up in front of the vet and circled her arms around her waist. “I wont let you down again, babe. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>